A majority of computer equipment or other electronic equipment that requires electrical connection to a power source or to other peripheral equipment are provided with a recessed electrical connector in the back panel of the equipment. An electrical plug, of either the female type or the male type, is then plugged into the electrical connector for providing power or other accessory communications to the accessories. For instance, in the case of a computer, other peripheral equipment such as printer, scanner, display panel must be electrically connected to the base unit of the computer. This type of electrical connection is normally provided by plugging a plastic molded plug into a recessed connector that is provided on the back of equipment. This type of electrical connection can be easily disconnected, even when it is unintended. When a user moves the equipment slightly, when someone trips over the electrical cord and when the equipment is transported to another location, the plug in the back of the equipment can be easily disconnected or unplugged accidentally. When such disconnection occurs during the operation of the computer, major data loss can occur which can cause severe problems for the user.
While some manufactures provide electrical connectors that are equipped with screws on the side of the plug, such connection to the back of an equipment or the disconnection from the back of any equipment can be tedious and time consuming since all the screws must be disconnected first before the plug can be removed. Furthermore, during the connection phase, it is also time consuming since the screws must be threaded into screw holes in the back of the computer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection that cannot be accidentally disconnected from the back of an electronic equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection that has pullout prevention feature.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection that is equipped with a clip member for securing a female or male plug on its outer surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection by using a clip member to either pivotally or slidingly engaging an electrical plug on its outer surface.